


Lipstick

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Here's my lipstick to hideki's lipstick, it has been years this is so overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which they try to put make up on
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 24





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidekins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/gifts).



Her hand trembles a little, and she almost messes it up. Strange, because Maki is usually the one nervous around her, not the other way round. Maki’s soft breathing tickles her fingers as she traces across Maki’s slightly parted lips, the lipstick in hand painting them a glossy pink. Except she couldn’t really get it across, not when she’s drawing them like her high school teacher at the chalkboard, avoiding contact at all costs.

There’s a snort that sounds way too forced, and the word is out of her lips before she could stop herself.

“What?” Nico spits out, regretting almost immediately.

“Is that how you actually apply a lipstick?” Maki asks, wearing the biggest frown she has ever seen. It _pisses_ her off, but in a good way, in a familiar way.

She stares back into the purple, indignant. There is some sort of emotions stirring that she couldn’t quite understand, like the sinking feeling that’s making a pit in her chest, and she doesn’t quite like it one bit.

“Well, _yes._ Look, you’re the one who wanted my makeup skills. And I’m _not_ done yet.”

She stares Maki down, and the retort she expected never came. The fan above creaks too loudly, almost mirroring her own heartbeat. Strange, because Maki is usually the one nervous around her, not the other way round.

Nico slowly pulls back her two layers of sleeves, her pink cardigan and winter uniform seemed to be too much at once. Winter came all too sudden that week, the overnight flash snow was an unwelcomed indicator that she only has a few more months to graduation.

It takes her another whole minute to realize she probably messed up the moment she reached for Maki’s face, armed with a measly lipstick. She tugs at Maki’s collar for her attention, and cups Maki’s cheeks with her left hand. Maki’s cheeks are soft like how she expected it, and she has to stop her thumb from feeling more, from trailing down the cheek bone she has been thinking for a while now.

Maki’s face is too pretty for a girl her age, Nico realizes, the longer she observes. Nico notes the long eyelashes, the sharp cheekbones, and part of her silently cusses the good Nishikino genes. She traces Maki’s chin with the back of her index finger, watching it draw faint pink across those soft cheeks.

“W-uuh-”

This power to turn Maki red at the flick of her fingers almost feels addictive. But is anything about this girl not?

“Maybe you’d look better with some blush.” Nico comments, running her thumb across Maki’s reddening face. Her heart pounds, and she isn’t really sure why, but it draws her forward and makes her want to close the small gap between them. She takes an unwilling breath, feeling Maki’s gaze on her lips.

She basks in the attention, and bites her lips a little. Something in her threatens to burst when Maki flinches at that, something that makes her crave for more Maki reactions.

“Even though Maki-chan is already so cute,” Nico continues, “I think you could be even cuter with my help.”

That draws yet another snort, and it tugs at her own lips. “You can’t even apply the lipstick right.”

“You just move around too much.” Nico retorts backs, “Oh you-”

“You’re taking too long to do this.” And she chuckles when Maki grabs the lipstick hastily, applying the gloss on her lips in two quick strokes. The red face did not go unnoticed, and Nico couldn’t help but realize that colour really goes well with Maki.

“Huh…Maki-chan is really cute.”

“That’s… the second time you said that today,” Maki’s voice gets softer, before it fades into a whisper. “Nico-chan is pretty cute too.”

At that Nico almost freezes, the sinking feeling is back again, and she nearly loses her nerves. Strange, because she should never be the one to lose her cool in front of Nishikino Maki.

“Maybe I’ll get jealous if your fans see this side of you.” Maki finishes, and she could barely hear it over the sound of her heart pounding. It hits her just as sudden as the change in season, the warmth spills out, too welcoming in this cold winter. She craves, and she caves, her grip on Maki’s arm tightens.

“I would too.” Nico says finally, after a silence so pregnant. “I don’t want anyone else to see this side of Maki-chan too.”

“What side?” Maki laughs, eyes sparkling.

“J-Just-” 

“Say…do you… want to try this lipstick out?”

Nico barely manages a nod, too focused on their grasped hands. And then Maki leans in for the first time that day, capturing her lips with her own. Her heart pounds, seemingly louder than Maki’s. Strange, because Maki’s the one closing her eyes and shaking.

“It’s gonna smudge,” She breathes, when they finally look at each other in the eye.

“All the more your fans should never see this side of you.” Nico whispers, before caving into another kiss completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i haven't posted anything about love live in almost a year. Started a job and all, went to many places and came back home. It's been a life changing experience for me. I still love writing so very much, but it's pretty rusty now. Trying to get into nijigasaki so i can write for them!!
> 
> p.s. Love ya hideki i hope you like it!


End file.
